Stockholm Syndrome
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Bukan salahnya jika ia yang tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang impassive, tak melakukan tindakan apa-apa saat ada seorang lelaki yang membekapnya dari belakang,memasukkannya ke dalam mobil, mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya, dan membawanya pergi entah kemana-karena setelah itu ia dibius hingga tak sadar. HOMIN!HOMIN!HOMIN Fanfic rate M with NC-21!


.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

" **Stockholm Syndrome"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : Fluff? K-T rate fanfic? No, I will give you HOT! HOT Fanfiction!

Mature and Explicit Fanfiction!

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi

 **Warn** : TYPO's! Mention of abuse! Twisted love! Mature! Explicit! NC! Lemon! Smut! etc, etc

This is **HOMIN** Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah **HOMIN**. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

Ela JungShim is back~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinStockholmSyndromeOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _ **Ini semua bukan salahnya.**_

Bukan salahnya hidup dalam keluarga angkat yang mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan—hanya untuk menjadikanya objek pelampiasan ketika kedua orang tua angkatnya marah. Ia di pukuli setiap kali mereka merasa marah. Di tendangi oleh kaki-kaki mereka tanpa ampun. Dicambuk dengan ikat pinggang saat ia membuat satu kesalahan kecil. Dan di atas semua itu, ia harus selalu tinggal di rumah hanya untuk membersihkan setiap sudut rumah mereka, memasakkan makanan dan mencucikan semua baju dan piring kotor. Ia disana adalah pembantu, yang bekerja tanpa gaji, tanpa istirahat, dengan imbalan berupa seporsi kecil makanan untuk satu hari, baju bekas yang sudah kumal, dan cacian serta pukulan setiap harinya.

Bukan salahnya jika ia yang tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat pendiam, introvert dan bahkan nyaris impassive—dan tak melakukan tindakan apa-apa saat ada seorang lelaki yang membekapnya dari belakang—ketika ia disuruh untuk keluar berbelanja—memasukkannya ke dalam mobil, mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya, dan membawanya pergi entah kemana—karena setelah itu ia dibius hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Bukan salahnya jika saat terbangun dan menemukan dirinya dengan satu kaki terikat oleh rantai pada rangka tempat tidur, ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya terbaring diam, dan memandang tak peduli pada kamar yang berisikan satu tempat tidur, satu buah lemari, satu paket meja kursi, dan dua buah pintu di arah yang berbeda, tanpa ada jendela. Ia tahu ia diculik, namun ia tak peduli. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan segala hal di sekitarnya, dan jelas ia tak peduli akan hal apapun yang akan terjadi padanya. Hidupnya selama ini di penuhi dengan segala rasa sakit yang mungkin dibayangkan dan dirasakan oleh seorang manusia.

Jadi ketika salah satu pintu—yang berukuran lebih besar—terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok lelaki—yang perawakannya menunjukkan kalau lelaki itulah yang sudah menculiknya—masuk dan kembali menutup pintu di belakangnya, ia hanya diam. Sewaktu lelaki itu mendekatinya—dan ia bisa melihat kalau wajah yang kecil itu terlihat sangat tampan—mengatakan sesuatu padanya, ia tak memperhatikannya dan hanya menatap lelaki itu dalam diam.

Ia menatap lelaki itu saat ia sudah berdiri di samping tempatnya berbaring. Mendengarkan bagaimana lelaki itu mengatakan kalau di dalam lemari itu terdapat baju untuknya berganti. Di balik pintu yang berukuran lebih kecil itu terdapat kamar mandi kecil, dengan rantai dikakinya sengaja ia buat sangat panjang hingga ia bisa tetap menjangkau kamar mandi. Dan lelaki itu berkata akan memberikan makan dan minum secara rutin baginya.

Ia hanya mengangguk, dan akhirnya bibirnya bergerak untuk berucap, "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sepasang mata bulatnya melebar kaget saat melihat penculiknya itu tersenyum sangat lebar ke arahnya—karena dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, ia sudah tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang terseyum padanya. Dan ia tanpa sadar menghindar saat lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya—kontak manusia yang selama ini ia alami selalu berakhir dengan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya—hanya untuk kembali di buat kaget saat tangan itu menangkup pipinya dengan lembut.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, gorgeous. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah diam dan berbaring seperti anak baik."

Bukan salahnya jika ia mengangguk, dan tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafas senang ketika tangan yang menangkup pipinya bergerak untuk mengelus pipi dan wajahnya dengan sangat lembut. Dan ia terkesiap kaget saat sepasang bibir menempel di bibirnya, untuk kemudian mulai menghisap, menggigiti kecil, dan melumat bibir bawahnya. Membuat kesiap kagetnya berganti dengan suara dengung aneh yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya. Jadi aku tak perlu menahan diri."

Kembali lelaki yang kini sudah memposisikan diri di atas tubuhnya itu melumat bibirnya dengan rakus. Satu tangan menelusup ke belakang kepalanya, dan meremas lembut helaian rambut coklat miliknya, sekaligus mendorongnya ke depan hingga mulut yang tengah menyerang kedua belah bibirnya itu menjadi semakin leluasa.

Dengungan dan suara-suara aneh mulai berhamburan dari tenggorokannya. Bibirnya yang kini terasa bengkak terbuka tanpa ia sadari, dan dalam sekejap ia mulai kesulitan dalam mengambil nafas. Mulut, bibir dan gigi yang tadinya berkutat pada sepasang bibirnya itu kini memagut mulutnya, dan lidah lelaki itu memasuki mulutnya untuk langsung menyerang setiap sudut mulutnya. Degung yang baru ia sadari berupa lenguhan dan erangan, terus di produksi oleh tenggorokannya, sementara pikirannya mulai terasa pusing oleh sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Sepasang tangannya-yang entah sejak kapan sudah bertengger di bahu kokoh penculiknya—meremas kuat kain kemeja yang di pakai lelaki itu.

Tubuhya terbaring lemas dengan kesadaranya yang seolah berputar-putar menebarkan sensasi nikmat setia kali lidah lihai lelaki itu mengusap sudut sensitif di mulutnya. Nafasnya tercekat dengan oksigen yang semakin menipis, dan—

"..hahhh... hahhh... hahhh... _engghhh_..."

Ia berlomba-lomba menghirup oksigen ketika bibir yang terus menyerang dan memagut bibirnya dengan ganas itu melepaskan dirinya. Baru sekejap ia merasakan paru-parunya di penuhi oksigen, desahan kembali lolos dari bibirnya.

Mulut lelaki itu berpindah. Mengecupi setiap sudut wajahnya, dan kini mulai turun ke lehernya. Tangan yang tadi hanya meremas lembut rambutnya itu kini menjambaknya hingga ia terdongak dan leher putih dan jenjangnya terekspos.

Desah demi desah kenikmatan terus berhamburan dari bibirnya kala lehernya mulai di serang oleh kecupan-kecupan, gigitan-gigitan kecil, dan hisapan-hisapan kuat di berbagai inchi kulit lehernya—yang sangat sensitif.

"..a— _ahhh_... _mmhhhh_..."

Sepasang kaki jenjangnya terus bergerak-gerak gelisah karena sensasi yang di berikan lelaki itu membuat sesuatu di pangkal kakinya terasa mulai tak nyaman. Kedua belah pahanya kini merapat, dan berusaha untuk menggesek-gesek kemaluannya yang kini terasa mengeras. Kedua tangannya sudah berpindah ke kepala lelaki penculiknya, dan meremas kuat surai gelap itu. Tubuhnya menggelinjang dan perutnya bergejolak setiap kali ada bagian sensitif dari lehernya yang dihisap kuat oleh bibir lihai lelaki di atasya—dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggelepar pasrah dan mengeluarkan desah demi desah dan erangan demi erangan.

Lelaki di atasnya menggeram rendah, dan ia memekik kecil saat kedua pahanya yang merapat itu di buka paksa oleh sepasang tangan kuat, dan pekikannya berubah menjadi kesiap senang saat paha lelaki itu berada di pangkal pahanya, dan mulai menggesek kejantanannya.

".. _oohhh_... ah..ah..ah... _ngghhhh_..."

Selama ini, yang ia tahu hanyalah sosok dirinya yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara. Namun dengan lelaki ini, sentuhan-sentuhannya membuat tubuhnya seolah terbakar oleh kenikmatan, dan yang ia tahu, ia ingin menyuarakan semua rasa dan sensasi menyenangkan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya.

Terlalu terlarut dalam kenikmatan yang disuguhkan pria itu, ia sama sekali tak sadar sejak kapan pria itu melucuti setiap helai kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Yang ia tahu adalah pria di atasnya berhenti bergerak, dan lelaki itu terkesiap keras, membuat pikirannya yang sudah mengawang, kembali mendarat di bumi.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Ia mendengar lelaki itu bertanya perlahan.

Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mengikuti pandangan penculiknya, dan mendapati lelaki itu tengah menatap pada semua bekas luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya, juga beberapa lebam kecil yang masih terasa sakit jika di tekan terlalu keras.

"O-orang yang tinggal denganku." jawabnya terbata karena nafasnya masih agak tersengal.

"Keluargamu?" Kembali lelaki itu bertanya dengan nada lirih.

Ia menggeleng.

"Sepasang suami-istri yang mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan." jawabnya tak peduli.

Lelaki itu menatapnya dalam diam, dengan tatapan penuh kalkulasi. Namun kemudian lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menunduk, dan kini giliran dirinya yang terkesiap keras. Lelaki itu meraup putingnya ke dalam mulut, dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya tersentak kuat dan ia kembali terkesiap saat kejantanannya—yang sudah tak tertutupi apapun lagi—menggesek paha kokoh lelaki itu. Dua kenikmatan yang menjalari setiap sel tubuhnya itu membuat ia mabuk. Mabuk dalam kenikmatan, dan ia sudah tak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi selain berusaha untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih dan lebih lagi. Tujuh belas tahun hidupnya dihabiskan dalam kesusahan dan rasa sakit. Ketika ada yang memberikannya rasa nikmat, mana mungkin ia tak berusaha mendapatkannya lebih banyak lagi?

"a— _aahhh_... _ngghhhh_... la-lagiiihhh... _mmhhhh_..."

Lelaki di atasnya tertawa kecil dengan suara rendah yang sarat akan nafsu.

" _As you wish_ , Changmin."

Sebelum ia sempat merasa kaget karena lelaki itu mengetahui namanya—tubuhnya sudah di balik hingga kini ia tertelungkup. Penculiknya itu dengan cepat memposisikannya hingga kini ia bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan kedua lututnya—yang terbuka dan mengangkang dengan lebar.

Changmin merasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat jari lelaki itu menelusuri bekas luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya, dan berhenti tepat pada belahan pantatnya. Ia memekik kaget saat lelaki itu meremas kedua belah pantatnya, sebelum melebarkannya.

"Apa—egh!"

Kalimat yang akan ia keluarkan langsung terpotong oleh erangannya sendiri ketika ada benda basah yang memasuki lubang rektumnya dengan perlahan. Sebelum ia sempat protes, ada tangan yang lebih dahulu menggenggam penisnya, dan mengurut dan mengocoknya dengan perlahan. Membuat ia kembali mendesah dan tak lagi memusingkan sesuatu yang bergerak keluar masuk di dalam tubuhnya.

Tapi kenikmatannya kembali terusik saat sesuatu yang memasuki lubang anusnya bertambah. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan langsung terkesiap kaget saat melihat ada dua buah jari yang kini memasuki tubuhnya, dengan lelaki itu menatapnya langsung dengan pandangan berlumur nafsu birahi dan tatapan penuh keposesifan. Tubuhnya gemetar, dan meskipun ia merasakan sakit saat dua jari itu memperlebar lubang sempitnya, namun bibirnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan lenguhan sensual.

Dan seolah tindakannya itu sudah melepaskan sesuatu dalam diri pria penculiknya, lelaki itu menggeram dengan suara rendah. Kedua jari yang menginvasi lubangnya menghilang, dan ia mendesah tak senang.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi."

Ia mendengar gumaman yang sarat akan nafsu itu, dan nafasnya tercekat saat ada sesuatu yang besar dan keras namun licin dan basah menyentuh lubang rektalnya.

"Ini akan sakit pada awalnya saja, bertahanlah."

Dan begitu lelaki itu selesai memperingatkan dirinya, benda yang keras dan besar itu perlahan mendorong masuk paksa ke dalam lubangnya yang sempit.

Sakit. Sakit. SAKIT!

Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya, dan mulutnya terbuka lebar meneriakkan rasa sakitnya tanpa ada jeritan yang keluar karena mulutnya sudah ia tutup oleh punggung tangannya sendiri. Pelajaran yang sangat mengena dalam kehidupannya membuatnya berusaha menahan segala rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, tanpa ia mengeluarkan jeritan sama sekali. Karena sekali ia menjerit, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan akan bertambah dua kali lipat karena ia sudah membuat orang yag meyakitinya menjadi semakin marah.

Karena itulah, meski kini lubang anusnya serasa akan robek, ia tak mengeluarkan jeritan sama sekali. Benda apapun yang memasuki lubangnya, benar-benar berukuran sangatsangatsangat besar dan panjang, karena bagian belakang tubuhnya dipaksa terbuka selebar-lebarnya, dan semuanya terasa amat sangat sakit.

Ia merasakan tepukan lembut di pantatnya dan mendengar, "Sudah, sudah. Semuanya sudah masuk. Bagian tak menyenangkannya sudah berakhir."

Ia menoleh menatap lelaki penculiknya, dengan sepasang mata yang berkilau basah, dan bibir yang bergetar. "S-sudah berakhir?" tanyanya lirih penuh harap.

Lelaki di belakang tubuhnya itu menutup matanya erat-erat sebelum ia kembali menggeram rendah. "Jangan salahkan aku."

Changmin memekik pelan saat kedua belah pantatnya di remas kuat, dan sesuatu yang memasuki tubuhnya bergerak keluar, sebelum menyerbu masuk kembali ke lubangnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Aaaaaghhhhhh!"

Kepala Changmin menunduk lemas saat rasa sakit itu kembali menyergap tubuhnya, namun kali ini bibirnya terus mengerang _'ahh, ahh, ahh!'_ tanpa jeda. Karena tanpa pikirannya sendiri sadari, rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan dengan begitu parah, mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit... tergantikan dengan rasa enak yang terbentuk dari gesekan benda besar itu dengan dinding lembut rektumnya yang penuh dengan titik-titik saraf yang sensitif.

"..ah!ah!ah! ...aa—AAAHHHHHH~~!"

Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu menjerit keras saat pada satu kesempatan, genjotan yang dilakukan pria itu padanya menghentak dan menghujam kuat dan dalam ke tubuhnya. Sebuah titik yang sangat sensitif membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang kuat dan sensasi itu meluncur cepat menuju kejantanannya yang langsung mengeras dan tegak menantang.

"Oh, aku menemukannya. Apa kau ingin aku melakukannya lagi?" Changmin mendengar pria itu bertanya dengan suara rendahnya, tanpa menghentikan pergerakannya.

Changmin menoleh ke belakang dan ia mengangguk.

"a—ahh! I-iya... la-lakukan lagi— _nghhh_.."

Sepasang matanya membulat lebar saat ia melihat pria itu memundurkan tubuhnya—membuatnya bisa melihat jelas benda besar dan panjang yang memasuki tubuhnya—dan terkesiap kaget.

Penis.

Ternyata benda yang sangat besar dan panjang yang memasuki tubuhnya adalah penis pria itu. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak meraba kejantannya sendiri. Ukuran kejantanannya sendiri tak sebesar dan sepanjang milik pria itu. Miliknya kah yang terlalu kecil, atau milik pria itu yang terlalu besar dan terlalu panjang?

Namun pemikiran yang sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya itu langsung terlempar keluar, dan jeritan nikmat itu kembali meluncur dari bibirnya.

"..aah! ..aah!.. aah! _eengghhhh_... ..ooh! ..ooh! ...aah! _nggghhhhhh_..."

Tubuhnya terguncang-guncang mengikuti gerakan tubuh lelaki di belakangnya itu, namun ia tak peduli.

Mulutnya terus-terusan mengeluarkan desahan, erangan dan lenguhan nikmat hingga saliva menetes keluar dan membasahi dagunya, namun ia tak peduli.

Sepasang tangan kekar yang memegangi pinggangnya dengan sangat erat sebagai tumpuan, dan mungkin esok akan meninggalkan lebam, ia pun juga tak peduli.

Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana pria di belakangnya terus bergerak dengan kuat dan cepat. Bagaimana pria itu menggenjot tubuhnya seolah ia tengah menungganggi kuda dengan kecepatan yang gila-gilaan. Dan bagaimana setiap kali pria itu menerjang masuk dengan cepat dan kuat, setiap sel tubuhnya ikut merasakan kenikmatan yang membuatnya terus menerus mendesah tanpa henti.

"..aah! aah! aah! ahh! _nggghhhh_... _oohhhh_... la-lagiiihhhh... _ngghhhh_... le-lebih... ahh! aah! aah! ahh! lagiihhhh... _nggghhhhh_..."

Changmin kembali dibuat memekik kencang saat satu tangan pria itu kembali menggenggam kejantanannya yang sudah memerah dan mengeluarkan cairan bening di ujungnya. Desahannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Lenguhan sensualnya menjadi semakin keras saat tangan yang menggenggam penisnya itu mulai mengocok benda keras itu seirama dengan genjotan kuat dan keras yang dilakukannya. Dunia Changmin serasa berputar-putar. Benaknya pusing karena dihantam oleh kenikmatan yang terus menerus dan semakin bertambah. Perutnya mengencang dan mulai mengejang saat ia merasakan kalau kenikmatan yang berpusat pada rektum dan penisnya menjadi semakin tak tertahankan.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH~!"

Ia menjerit sekuat tenaga saat merasakan kenikmatan yang berkumpul itu meledak dan melemparkannya ke puncak surga dunia. Kejantanannya yang masih dikocok oleh pria dibelakangnya itu memuncratkan cairan sperma dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Dalam perasaan kegembiraan klimaksnya, ia merasakan bahwa lubang rektumnya yang mengencang masih terus mendapatkan serangan demi serangan dari penis penculiknya—yang entah bagaimana terasa semakin membesar.

".. _mmhhh_... _ngghhh_... aa— _aahhhh_..."

Desahan-desahan kecil mengiringi genjotan berantakan yang dilakukan pria itu didalam tubuhnya, dan ia menjerit kecil ketika satu hentakan terakhir mengirimkan pria itu melesakkan penisnya dalam-dalam ke tubuh Changmin, dan menyemprotkan jutaan benih ke dalam tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, dan ketika lelaki di belakangnya mengeluarkan penisnya, Changmin jatuh menelungkup di atas tempat tidur. Mengambil nafas dengan terputus-putus seolah ia baru saja lari marathon. Sampai-sampai ia tak peduli ketika tubuhnya di balikkan hingga kini ia berada dalam posisi terlentang, dengan sepasang kaki yang terbuka lebar.

Ia membuka mata dengan perlahan, dan langsung terbelalak melihat pria penculiknya itu sudah berada di atas tubuhnya, dengan satu tangan mengocok penis besar... yang makin membesar dan memanjang karena kembali ereksi.

"Siap untuk ronde kedua?" tanya pria itu sambil memposisikan dirinya dan kepala penisnya menyentuh lubang rektal Changmin—yang langsung berkedut penuh semangat.

Ketika memikirkan besarnya kenikmatan yang bisa di berikan pria itu dengan sentuhan dan genjotan penisnya, ia mengangguk pelan sebelum memekik ketika penis pria itu membobol lubang basahnya, dan langsung menyetubuhinya dengan genjotan-genjotan yang cepat dan kuat.

"..ah! ah! ah! .. _ngghhhhh_... ah! ah! ah!"

Ia melenguh dan mendesah dengan lebih pelan dari yang pertama karena tenaganya sudah terkuras. Namun tetap saja, bibirnya tak pernah bisa berhenti menghamburkan desahan, erangan dan lenguhan karena genjotan demi genjotan yang di berikan lelaki itu...

"..ah! ah! ah! _nggghhhh_... na-nama—oh! oh!...na-namamu— _aahhhh_...si-siapaahhhh... _ngghhhh_... ah! ah! ah! la-lagiiihhh..."

Ia merasakan sepasang lengan melebarkan kakinya, sebelum membawanya untuk melingkarkan kedua tungkai panjangnya ke pinggang lelaki itu, mempermudah dan memperdalam genjotan yang dilakukan lelaki itu dan membuatnya mendesah senang.

"Yunho. Namaku Yunho." ucap pria itu sebelum bibirnya kembali merasakan bibir lain yang langsung menyesap, meraup dan memagut bibirnya dengan rakus, sementara pelvis pria itu bergerak dengan liar dan ganas menggenjot lubang rektalnya dan membuatnya terus mengelinjang dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan tertahan.

Yunho.

Nama pria tampan yang memberikannya kesenangan dan kenikmatan itu Yunho.

"Y-Yun— _aaahhhh_... _ngghhhh_... Yunho— _aahhh_!..aahhh— _nggghhhh_..."

Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk kembali merasakan tubuhnya mengencang dan perutnya mengejang. Satu tangannya kelimpungan meraih penisnya sendiri, sebelum ada tangan lain yang menepis tanganya dan mengambil alih.

Ia terkesiap penuh nikmat saat tangan ahli lelaki itu—tangan ahli Yunho, koreksinya—mengurut dan mengocok penisnya dengan penuh semangat. Membuat ujung penisnya menyambut gembira dengan semakin sering meneteskan precumnya.

"a—ahhh... Yu-Yunho a-aku... _ngghhhh_... mmhh! ah! ah!"

Ia tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan friksi yang lebih banyak. Namun hanya ketika lelaki diatasnya meraup putingnya dan menggigitnya pelan, baru akhirnya Changmin mencapai puncak, dan menjeritkan nama Yunho dengan kencang.

Dan samar-samar ia merasakan lubangnya kembali diisi oleh cairan hangat milik pria diatasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinStockholmSyndromeOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ini semua diluar kemampuannya,**_

Ini semua di luar kemampuannya, ketika ia terbangun dan mendapati lelaki yang menculiknya—Yunho—menggunakan waslap untuk membersihkan dirinya dengan penuh hati-hati dan menyeluruh, dan sama sekali tak protes ketika setelah itu kakinya di buka secara perlahan, dan kegiatan panas yang berhubungan dengan penis besar Yunho memasuki dan memberikannya hentakan-hentakan keras yang kuat lagi cepat, dan membuatnya menggelinjang dan mendesah, ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Selama ini hidupnya dipenuhi oleh pukulan, tendangan dan semua tindak kekerasan lainnya. Saat ada orang yang memberikannya kegiatan yang mendatangkan kesenangan dan kenikmatan, semua itu di luar kemampuannya untuk menolak.

Ini semua di luar kemampuannya saat setelah selesai satu sesi, tubuhnya kembali penuh keringat dan sperma... dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia tersenyum saat ia kesulitan bangun dan harus di papah Yunho untuk bisa ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Ini semua di luar kemampuannya, ketika baju bersih dan wangi menutupi tubuhnya membuatnya menghela nafas senang. Dan saat lelaki itu masuk dengan membawakannya beberapa makanan berat dan minum, ia langsung menyambut makanan itu dengan sangat antusias. Hidup dalam kekurangan makanan membuatnya sangat menghargainya, dan tak menolak segala jenis makanan apapun.

Ini semua di luar kemampuannya, ketika malam datang, kembali Yunho berada di selangkangannya, bergerak kuat dan cepat dalam memasuk-keluarkan penis besarnya dan menghantam akurat sweet spotnya hingga ia terus-terusan menjeritkan nama Yunho di sela desah dan lenguhannya. Dan malam itu, ia tertidur dengan amat sangat lelap. Entah karena faktor dirinya yang sangat kelelahan, atau karena ada kehangatan nyaman yang membuatnya merasa betah.

Jadi, ini semua di luar kemampuannya ketika beberapa hari kemudian, ia berada di atas tubuh Yunho, merengek dan merasa frustasi ketika ia mengalami kesulitan untuk memasukkan penis ereksi Yunho ke dalam lubang rektalnya.

Tawa kecil Yunho masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya, dan memukul kesal lelaki yang berbaring di bawahnya.

"Kemarilah." ucap pria itu yang langsung ia turuti tanpa banyak tanya.

"Berbalik."

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan langsung memekik kaget saat pantatnya di angkat, dan dilebarkan. Hingga lubang rektalnya yang pink dan berkerut itu terlihat jelas untuk Yunho.

"Kau belum menyeluruh untuk mempersiapkan dirimu. Kurang basah dan kurang lebar. Jelas saja penisku susah masuknya."

"Hyaaaaa!" pekiknya kaget saat tiba-tiba saja ada benda lunak basah yang menjilat pintu masuk lubangnya. "A-apa yang— _mmhhhh_..."

Perkataannya langsung terputus karena benda lunak basah yang ia curigai adalah lidah Yunho, bergerak nakal menjilat dan meliuk dan menggeliat berusaha masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"a— _aaahhkhh_... _nggghhhhh_..."

Dan ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak melenguh keras merasakan sensasi menyenangkan dari pergerakan lidah Yunho yang menjilat dan meliuk-liukkan lidahnya di dalam lubang hangat miliknya yang memang dipenuhi saraf sensitif itu.

"Changmin, aku membantu membasahi lubangmu. Kau juga bantu basahi penisku agar nanti ia bisa masuk ke lubangmu dengan lebih mudah."

Mendengar itu, ia menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan sebuah seringai usil menghiasi wajah lelakinya itu. Ingin sekali ia memukul pria itu, namun apa daya, ia sudah di goda secara seksual sedemikian rupa oleh Yunho, dan ia ingin cepat-cepat bisa merasakan penis besar Yunho memasuki tubuhnya dan memberikannya kenikmatan.

Karena itulah akhirnya ia memajukan tubuhnya, hingga penis besar Yunho yang tengah ereksi itu berada tepat di hadapannya. Jujur saja, ia tak tahu secara pasti apa yang harus ia lakukan, namun aroma yang menguar dari kejantanan yang berdiri tegak itu membuatnya semakin mendekat. Tidak harum dan tidak wangi... tapi aroma lembab daerah intim yang pekat, bercampur dengan keringat dan bau maskulin khas milik Yunho. Ia meraih penis Yunho dan jari jempolnya bahkan tak bisa menyentuh jadi tengahnya saat ia berusaha menggenggam batang keras kejantanan Yunho yang memiliki lingkar penis yang tidak kecil. Namun meski begitu, rasa hangat dan denyutan nadi yang terasa dari ereksi keras yang tengah ia genggam ini mengingatkannya kalau ia harus membuat bagian tubuh Yunho yang ini menjadi basah dan licin agar bisa masuk dengan lebih mudah ke dalam lubangnya yang kini terus di serang oleh lidah Yunho yang hangat, basah dan lihai menggodanya.

Ia mengecup kepala penis Yunho, dan secara perlahan ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar agar bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan mudah ujung kejantanan Yunho memasuki mulut Changmin, dan kini ia harus membuka mulutnya lebih lebar lagi agar batang kejantanan Yunho bisa masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

" _ngghhhh_... oh, kerja bagus Changmin.. _Nggghhhh_... gunakan lidahmu... basahi setiap sudut penisku Changminnhh..."

Ia mengangguk dan menggerakkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bagian dari kejantanan Yunho yang bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terlonjak kaget saat selain lidah, kini dua jari Yunho ikut memasuki lubangnya, dan juga ikut bergerak keluar masuk lubangnya—yang membuatnya mengerang nikmat.

".. _nggghhhh_... _mmmhhhhhhhhh_..."

Tenggorokan dan rongga mulutnya yang bergetar saat ia mengeluarkan erangan itu sepertinya membuat penis Yunho senang, karena kejantanan itu berdenyut-denyut cepat di dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya yang terus bergerak berusaha membasahi kejantaan Yunho, sementara tenggorokannya terus menerus mengeluarkan erangan dan dengung desahan membuat pelvis pria yang di bawahnya itu mulai bergerak ke atas dan kebawah. Membuat kejantanan besar Yunho bergerak keluar-masuk di dalam mulut Changmin.

Dan yang bisa dilakukan pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu hanya menikmati saja saat kedua lubangnya di kerjai oleh Yunho, dan mendesah dan mengerang dan melenguh penuh nikmat meski ada penis besar yang menguasai mulutnya.

 **Plopp!**

"Sudah cukup. Sekarang kembali ke posisi tadi."

Dengan penuh ketidak relaan, Changmin merangkak menjauh dari Yunho. Sensasi lidah basah yang meliuk di rektumnya, juga gerakan keluar-masuk yang dilakukan jari Yunho benar-benar membuatnya terlalu kesenangan.

Namun saat ia berbalik dan melihat kejantanan Yunho yang berkilat karena lelehan saliva miliknya, birahi kembali menguasainya, dan kini ia membuka lebar kedua kakinya, dan memposisikan lubangnya yang berkedut penuh damba ke ujung penis Yunho.

"Pegang penisku, dan tahan tetap dalam posisi ketika kau menurunkan tubuhmu." instruksi Yunho yang langsung di turuti olehnya. Ia memegang batang penis Yunho, sementara secara perlahan, ia menurunkan tubuhnya, dan memasukan penis besar Yunho ke dalam lubangnya yang sudah dibasahi dan dipersiapkan oleh Yunho.

"aa— _aaaaahhhhhhhhhh_..."

Ia melenguh keras saat secara perlahan penis besar Yunho memasuki lubangnya, dan setiap titik saraf sensitifnya yang di tekan oleh besarnya kejantanan Yunho mengalirkan setruman nikmat yang membuatnya bergetar senang.

Saat seluruh bagian kejantanan Yunho sudah masuk ke dalam rektumnya, nafasnya sudah tak beraturan, jantungnya berdentum dengan keras, dan seluruh tubuhnya membara oleh kenikmatan dan nafsu. Sampai-sampai tanpa memberi jeda, tangannya langsung bertumpu pada dada kokoh Yunho dan ia mengangkat pantatnya naik, untuk kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya pada ereksi Yunho.

".. _nggghhhhhh_..!"

Merasakan bahwa sudah mendapatkan kenikmatan yang ia harap, tanpa ragu lagi Changmin mulai menggerakkan pantatnya naik turun, dengan kejantanan Yunho sebagai tonggak utamanya.

"..ah!ah!ah!... _mmhhhhh_... oh!oh!..ng— _ngghhhh_... oh Yunho— _oohhhh_... ah!ah!ah!"

".. _nghh_..kerja bagus Changmin... _aahhh_... tapi... lebih cepat..."

Ia mendongak dan menatap lelaki yang berbaring di bawahnya itu, dan rasa panas langsung menyergap tubuhnya saat ia mendapati tatapan lelaki itu sepenuhnya terpaku padanya. Tatapan tajam yang berlumuran nafsu dan juga menyuarakan rasa posesif itu membuatnya tak menyadari kalau kini ada tangan yang menyelinap ke belakang tubuhnya, dan meremas-remas pantat bulat dan kenyal miliknya.

"..OOHH~! ... _ngghhh_... ah! ah! ah! oh Yunho— _ngghhhh_... Yunho... ah! ah! ah! ah!"

Pekikan pertama yang meluncur itu disebabkan oleh tangan Yunho yang membimbing pergerakan pantatnya—dan di imbangi dengan pelvis pria itu yang bergerak naik turun menyambut gerakan Changmin.

"..ah! ah! ah! Yunho— _oohhhh_...ah!ah!ah!ah!"

Changmin tak menyadari sama sekali bahwa kini apa yang ia lakukan benar-benar memberikan pemandangan erotis bagi pria yang penisnya kini dimanja oleh hangat dan ketat lubangnya. Ia yang kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dada Yunho, dengan sepasang mata terpejam erat menahan nikmat, dan bibir yang terus terbuka lebar menyuarakan desah-erang-lenguh yang saling berlomba menghambur keluar. Saliva mengalir dari ujung mulutnya, dan ia tak menyadari dan tak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Tubuh langsing namun meliuk di tempat yang pas itu terus menggoyangkan pantatnya bergerak naik-turun menyambut ereksi keras yang terus menggesek saraf-saraf tepi yang tersebar di dinding rektalnya, dan menghantam titik nikmatnya dengan kuat, keras dan akurat—dan membuatnya terus kembali mendesah, mengerang dan melenguh nikmat.

"..oh! oh! ah! ah! ah! _mmhhh_... Yunho— _ngghhhh_... ah!ah!ah!ah!"

Pikiran logis sudah menghilang dari benaknya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia harus terus bergerak, dan semakin cepat, hingga ia akan bisa mencapai klimaksnya yang sudah semakin mendekat. Tak ia pedulikan buliran keringat yang membahasi tubuhnya, pun lelehan saliva yang membasahi dagu dan lehernya.

Ia merasakannya. Pikirannya sudah semakin kabur, dan semua kenikmatan memusingkan ini membuat perutnya semakin kencang dan—

"Yunhooooo— _oooohhhhhhhhhh_ ~!"

Rektumnya mengencang dan punggungnya melengkung penuh nikmat saat klimaks meng-erupsi tubuhnya. Semburan sperma menandai bahwa ia sudah mencapai puncaknya, dan hanya samar-samar ia merasakan pergerakan kacau di dalam lubang ketatnya, sebelum ada cairan hangat yang memenuhi lubangnya, dan membuatnya mendesah puas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOHoMinStockholmSyndromeOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Stockholm Syndrome.**_

Ia rasa sindrom itulah yang tengah menjangkiti psikisnya, karena meskipun ia tak lagi mendapati kakinya tak lagi terhubung dengan rantai, tak sekejap pun pemikiran untuk lari atau kabur melintas di benaknya.

Stockholm Syndrome. Buku mengenai kesehatan psikologi yang ia temukan di meja ruang tamu di rumah Yunho itu menerangkan bahwa sindrom itu adalah respon psikologis dimana dalam kasus-kasus tertentu, para sandera penculikan menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesetiaan pada penyanderanya.

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh rumah Yunho. Jika ia yang dulu, mungkin hanya akan duduk diam di dalam kamar tanpa melakukan apapun. Namun tiga bulan bersama Yunho membuatnya perlahan mulai berubah.

Secara fisik, tak ada lagi luka lebam akibat kekerasan menghiasi tubuhnya. Jikapun ada lebam, maka itu adalah lebam akibat hisapan, gigitan dan remasa kuat yang diberikan Yunho pada tubuhnya—dan itu adalah hal yang tidak ia permasalahkan. Selain itu, tak pernah sekalipun ia mendapati Yunho memukul, menendang, mencambuknya, dan melakukan tindak kekerasan lain terhadapnya. Tubuhnya sekarang selalu bersih dan wangi karena di lemarinya selalu tersedia baju bersih, dan ia bisa selalu mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

Dan yang paling terlihat adalah pipinya yang dulu agak tirus dan cekung, kini terlihat tembam dan berisi. Tubuhnya yang dulu kurus, perlahan mulai mengalami peningkatan berat—meskipun ia tetap saja terlihat proporsional dan langsing.

Secara mental, kini ia menjadi lebih terbuka. Setiap kali Yunho menemuinya di kamar dan membawakannya makanan, lelaki itu terus mengajaknya bicara berbagai hal, hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai merespon semua percakapan itu.

Selain itu kekuatan fisiknya jadi semakin membaik setiap harinya, karena dari awal ia berada disini, sampai tadi pagi, tak pernah satu haripun ia jalani tanpa berhubungan intim dengan Yunho. Bahkan karena sifat horny Yunho dan tenaganya yang setara tenaga harimau yang tengah mengejar mangsa—dalam sehari itu Yunho bisa menyetubuhi dirinya hingga lima kali, dan minimal 3ronde sekali bermain.

Changmin langsung menepis pemikiran mengenai kegiatan intim mereka, karena sifat horny Yunho ternyata membangkitkan kecanduannya pada kegiatan yang selalu membuatnya melayang dalam kenikmatan. Dan meskipun pagi tadi Yunho sudah membuat tubuhnya benar-benar lemas tak berdaya, ia harus memikirkan hal-hal menyebalkan karena bagian selatan tubuhnya kini mulai bangkit.

Pandangannya langsung terhenti saat melihat sebuah pigura berisikan foto Yunho pada saat wisuda, dan sebuah plakat dengan foto Yunho yang sama.

 **Jung Yunho,**

 **Cklek.**

Ia langsung menoleh, dan mendapati Yunho masuk sambil membawa dua kantung plastik.

"Ah, Changmin. Apa kau lapar? Aku baru saja mampir membeli makanan."

"Jung Yunho, sarjana psikologi. Jadi ceritamu itu benar, kalau kau itu adalah seorang psikolog?"

"Tentu saja benar. Aku tak berbohong sedikitpun padamu." jawab Yunho santai sambil meletakkan kantung plastik itu dan mulai mengeluarkan makanan-makanan yang ia beli.

Mencium bau yang sangat lezat, jelas ia langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah Yunho, dan duduk manis di hadapannya.

"Lalu mengenai kau yang menculikku karena sudah menguntitku selama dua minggu? Itu juga benar?"

Yunho kembali mengangguk cuek dan meletakkan makanan kesukaan Changmin di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja benar. Pertama melihatmu di supermarket dekat rumahmu itu, sifat posesifku langsung muncul, dan aku jadi terobsesi padamu. Mengamatimu dari jauh, aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika aku menculikmu, menyimpanmu di dalam kamar, dengan rantai yang tak akan membuatmu bisa jauh dariku. Dan setelah mengamati kapan-kapan saja waktu kau meninggalkan rumah, aku merencanakan untuk menculikmu." jawab Yunho panjang lebar sambil menyumpit makanannya.

Changmin memandangi wajah Yunho, dan ia benar-benar tak sangup mendeteksi kebohongan dari Yunho.

"Jangan diam saja dan mulailah makan. Kau adalah milikku, dan aku selalu menjaga baik-baik semua yang menjadi milikku."

Changmin meraih sumpitnya, dan mengikuti tingkah Yunho yang memakan dengan lahap makanan enak itu. Sambil mengunyah, Changmin kembali berpikir. Jika ia meninggalkan Yunho, itu berarti ia harus kembali ke rumah yang hanya memberikannya kekerasan, atau hidup di jalanan dengan ia yang tak memiliki pendidikan dan keahlian apa-apa. Jelas ia sangat tak mau. Selain itu, sikap posesif Yunho padanya benar-benar membuatnya senang. Di sayang, di perhatikan, di inginkan dan dimiliki oleh Yunho membuatnya bahkan tak ingin meninggalkan sisi Yunho sama sekali.

Mungkin memang benar jika ia mengalami Stockholm Syndorme. Dan jikalau itu memang benar, ia tidak keberatan dan akan terus memilih untuk tinggal bersama Yunho.

"Nah Changmin, kalau kau sudah selesai mengisi tenaga, ayo ke kamar. Aku sudah menahan libidoku yang bangkit setelah tadi aku berangkat kerja, dan sekarang aku ingin penis besarku memasuki lubang sempit dan ketatmu tanpa persiapan~"

Oh, ia benar-benar sangat tidak keberata untuk terus tinggal bersama Yunho.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stockholm Syndrome...**

 **~END~**

Annyeeeeoooongggg~!  
Ela balik bawa fanfic yang Ela harap kalian semua suka~~

Ini tadinya mau Ela masukkin ke koleksi HoMinSmut, tapi nggak jadi ;p

So, bagaimana fanfic Ela satu ini? Ada kekurangan? Ada kritik dan saran? Atau sekedar mau mengutarakan panggilan jiwa untu mengomentari fanfic ini?

Silahkan klik kotak review di bawah ini, dan beri upah capek Ela yang sudah bikin fanfic ini~

Salam, HoMinShipper


End file.
